Games Night
by greatpeckspectations
Summary: The gang gathers in Beck's trailer for a night of fun and games. One-shot.


Author's Note: This little diddy was written at about midnight thanks to my insomnia. Enjoy!

"I'm bored." Jade announced once the ending credits began. Beck sighed, not surprised. He, Jade, and the gang had spent all day in his trailer watching the Cosby Show marathon. Not that Jade didn't secretly love the Cosby Show, a fact that the gang knew would be a death wish to share with anyone, she just couldn't handle it anymore after about eleven hours.

"Well, what would you like to?" Beck asked, switching off the TV.

"We could play truth or dare!" Cat suggested excitedly, her face lighting up. Everyone shrugged and agreed, looking at Cat to start.

"Umm...Jade! Truth or dare?" Jade thought it over for a minute, weighing the pros and cons. Eventually deciding that Cat was harmless, she opted for a dare.

"I dare you to sing I'm a Little Tea Pot! With the hand motions and everything!" Beck smirked as Jade glared at the small redhead, but stood up to complete her dare.

"I'm a little tea pot, short and stout!" she sang, doing the correct motions to go with the lyrics. "Here is my handle, here is my spout. When I get all steamed up, here me shout: tip me over and pour me out!" she sang, finishing the song by tipping slightly to the side. Everyone clapped playfully and she took a dramatic bow before joining Beck back on his bed.

"Vega, truth or dare?" she asked, looking at Tori.

"Umm, truth!" she decided, not wanting to risk a dare Jade would come up with, even if they were friends now.

"Hmm...what's the strangest dream you've ever had?"

"Hmm. When I was twelve, I had this one dream that the teletubbies were attacking my house."

"Interesting..." Jade remarked, clearly thinking the girl was insane.

"Andre! Truth or dare?" Tori asked the boy sitting next to her on the couch.

"Truth." 

"Umm, what's your perfect date?" she asked, unable to think of anything else.

"I don't really care, you know how laid back I am. If she's having fun, that's all that matters." Tori smiled at his answer as he turned to Robbie.

"Robbie, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to not use Rex for a week." Robbie looked horrified but nodded nonetheless, agreeing to complete the dare. He placed Rex gently on the ground beside him.

"Beck, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Who was your first kiss with and how old were you?"

"Jade, we were five." he looked at the group, deciding who to ask. "Cat. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Who was your first crush?"

"Robbie." she replied honestly, smiling at him slightly before turning to Jade.

"Jade! Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Tell us something embarrassing about yourself."

"Umm, I can't really think of anything-"

"Oh I can." Beck interrupted. She glared at him momentarily, asking,

"Oh and what might that be?" Beck merely smiled and leaned in, whispering something in her ear. Jade glared at him and then repeated what he said.

"I sing Big Time Rush in the shower." Everyone's jaws, except for Beck's, dropped. They all looked stunned at this revelation.

"What songs?" Tori asked, curious.

"The City is Ours, Till I Forget About You, and Big Time Rush."

"Good choices." Tori said, smiling slightly.

"Andre, truth or dare?" Jade asked.

"Truth."

"Do you have any bands or artists you secretly like?"

"Yes, actually. I have Bieber fever." Everyone burst out laughing at this and he looked momentarily offended before he laughed as well.

"I know, it's funny. Beck, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Name just one reason why you like Jade so much."

"I swear, Jade themed questions tonight for me..." he said, rolling his eyes but not looking at all annoyed. "Well, I have to say, I love how oddly well she gets along with my family. My parents love her and every time my crazy Indian aunts come to visit they always insist Jade comes over for dinner." Jade smiled at Beck and gave him a quick peck on the lips before he spoke. "Tori, truth or dare?"

"Umm, dare."

"Hokey pokey." he merely said. Tori stood up and did as she was told, doing the whole hokey pokey in a rather timely manner.

"Robbie, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"If you were stuck on a deserted island, what's one thing you'd want have with you and why?"

"A yacht that has a full tank of gas so I could leave immediately." he responded. "Anyone else want to play another game?" he suggested and the group agreed.

"How about never have I ever?" Tori suggested. Everyone agreed and put up their hands, ready to start.

"Never have I ever gotten the chicken pox." Tori said, starting with an easy one. Beck, Jade, Robbie, and Cat all put a finger down.

"Never have I ever had a sibling." The girls each put a finger down while looking extremely annoyed at Robbie.

"Never have I ever kissed a girl." Cat said. All the guys put a finger down.

"Never have I ever fallen asleep in class." Beck said. Andre and Robbie each put a finger down.

"Never have I ever liked the colour pink." Cat, Tori, and Robbie each put a finger down. Jade raised an eyebrow at Robbie and he defended,

"I was five!"

"Never have I ever had sex with anyone." Andre said. Beck and Jade each put a finger down, glaring at Andre.

So far Beck and Jade each had seven fingers left, Robbie had six, Cat had seven, and Andre and Tori had eight.

"Never have I ever watched an episode of Degrassi." Andre, Cat, Robbie, Beck, and Jade each put a finger down. Tori looked surprised at Jade who merely shrugged and said,

"That does not leave this trailer."

"Never have I ever gotten locked out of my house." Robbie said. Beck, Jade, Tori, and Andre each put a finger down.

"Never have I ever seen a teacher outside of school." Cat said. Tori and Jade each put a finger down.

"Never have I ever gotten suspended from school." Beck said. Jade put down a finger and answered everyone's curious looks.

"I punched Beck after he kissed me." she explained and everyone chuckled, not surprised.

"Never have I ever called a teacher mom or dad by accident." she said. Tori, Beck, and Cat each put a finger down.

"Never have I ever gotten stuck on a ride at an amusement park." Andre said. Jade put a finger down.

"Disneyland, I was five, it's a small world, an hour. They couldn't shut off the music for forty five minutes." she explained.

"Now I understand why you're always so angry." Tori teased.

Tori had five fingers left, Jade had two, Beck had four, Cat had five, Robbie had five, and Andre had six.

"Never have I learned to play a musical instrument." Tori said as Andre and Cat put a finger down.

"Flute." she said, answering Tori's questioning gaze.

"Never have I ever gotten hit with a baseball." Robbie said. Beck and Andre each put a finger down, wincing at the memory.

"When Andre and I were younger we were on a baseball team together. I accidentally threw the ball and hit him on the leg so he got mad, thinking I did it on purpose, and hit me in the arm." Beck explained.

"Never have I ever been to Africa." Cat said. Andre, Beck, and Jade put a finger down.

"Kenya." Andre said.

"Egypt." Beck answered.

"South Africa." Jade replied.

"Never have I ever swam in all four oceans." Beck said. Andre put another finger down and looked surprised.

"Arctic?"

"Lasted two minutes."

"Never have I ever won this game." Jade said with her final finger still up. Tori and Robbie each put a finger down.

"Never have I ever gotten a D on an assignment." Jade put her final finger down, glaring at Andre as she did.

Jade was out, Beck had two fingers left, Tori and Cat had four, Robbie had four, and Andre had two.

"Never have I ever been to Asia." Tori said as Beck, Cat, and Robbie each put a finger down.

"India and Thailand." Beck said.

"Japan." Cat responded.

"China."

"Never have I ever had a significant other for longer than six months." Robbie said. Tori and Beck each put a finger down.

Beck and Jade were out, Tori and Cat had three fingers left, Andre had two, and Robbie had three.

"Never have I ever shot a gun." Cat said. Andre, Robbie, and Tori each put a finger down.

"Hunting trip." Andre and Robbie said in unison.

"My dad took Trina and I to the gun range at his station." Tori said.

"Never have I ever crashed into anything while driving." Tori and Cat each put down a finger.

"Cone." Tori said.

"Tree." Cat replied.

Tori had one finger left, Cat had two, Andre had one, and Robbie had two.

"Never have I ever stolen anything from someone." Tori said. Cat and Robbie each put down a finger.

"Barbie dress from Jade when we were six."

"G.I. Joe action figure from Sinjin when we were seven."

"Never have I ever seen an R rated movie." Tori and Andre each put their final finger down and awaited Cat's question.

"Never have I ever...watched the history channel!" she said as Robbie put his final finger down.

"I win!" she cheered happily.

"Yes, congratulations." Jade said.

"Well, it's getting pretty late. I should get home." Andre said, standing up. "You ready, Tori?" he asked. Tori nodded and stood up waving goodbye to her friends.

"See you guys on Monday!" she said.

"Yeah, we better go to. I still have some homework to do. Cat, do you want a ride?" Robbie asked.

"Sure!" she said cheerfully.

"Bye Beck! Bye Jade!" she said as the two left. Beck smiled at Jade once the door shut.

"That was fun. I guess it's just you and me now..." he trailed off innocently.

"Hmm. Whatever shall we do?" Jade said, playing along.

"Well, I have a few ideas..."


End file.
